A cooperative program linking a historically Black institution, Virginia State University (VSU) and a neighboring research university, Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) to enhance transition from MS level training to doctoral level programs is described within. The transitional program is oriented in activities in the School of Natural Sciences (VSU) and the School of Medicine (VCU) with the involvement of additional PhD programs at VCU linked to careers in the life sciences. The progress development of the program has emphasized participation and communication between the members of the faculty at both institutions, the engagement of students, and the development of a coherent framework for the evolution of the program. Using a seminar series and a series of meetings held alternately at the two institutions,the direct involvement of a significant cadre of faculty (more than 20 participants) has been achieved. Seven students have participated in the merging program in this initial phase of development. Significant progress has been achieved in defining a strategy for student recruitment, curriculum enhancement, mutual involvement in programmatic activity by faculty from both institutions, enhancement of the research environment of Virginia State and the facilitation of collaborative scholarly programs. The program provides for the exposure of MS students to the environment and culture of doctoral training at an early stage of their program. Coupled with information on the opportunities available for a career in the health sciences, an enhanced awareness of the nature of doctoral training and research and an opportunity to train in an improved research environment, the program will provide a directed program to facilitate entry into doctoral training. Program activities are being established on the basis of cooperative interaction of faculty from the two institutions with respect to both educational and research objectives. This initiative is designed to establish a foundation for the long term continuation of an interactive program to attract minority candidates to career opportunities in the sciences and establish a paradigm for a sound training program to achieve this aim.